Jacob E Renesmee
by AnaLidia30
Summary: Será que erros do passado podem influenciar um futuro? Jacob e Lia precisam resolver seus problemas antes que um novo inimigo apareça. Será que Jacob e Renesmee conseguiram finalmente ser felizes? Segredos, amores, dúvidas e tristezas tudo será resolvido no final. Será?
1. Chapter 1

Quando levantei essa manhã, não poderia imaginar tudo que esse dia me reservava. Como sempre acordei pensando nela, na verdade eu dormi pensando nela. Essa era minha rotina desde que aquele pequeno ser entrou na minha vida.

Tentei fazer minhas tarefas rapidamente para que eu pudesse correr pra minha Nesse, literalmente. Mas quando saí, Leah estava na minha porta, tinha sido à quase três meses, mas ainda ficávamos constrangidos em pensar no que aconteceu.

Sabe aquelas coisas que você faz quando está muito louco, foi assim que aconteceu. Me lembro que estava tão transtornado com a possibilidade de Bella morrer que não pensava em mais nada. Me lembro que saí correndo da casa dos Cullens na tentativa idiota de não vê-la sofrer tanto. Naquela manhã Bella tinha acordado muito pior, sentia dor em todo corpo e seu gemido baixo estava me dilacerando. Leah viu o que estava acontecendo e me seguiu.

- Jake espera! Ela gritava em meus pensamentos.

Tentei correr o mais rápido possível mais ela era veloz, não queria ninguém perto de mim naquele momento. Então mudei de forma, ela não chegaria tão perto de mim enquanto estivesse nu, mais isso não a deteve.

- Você acha que ligo? Já vi você nu Jacob não é grande coisa!

Ela continuou se aproximando, e quando chegou bem perto seu olhar era triste e solidário.

- O que você sente por ela está te matando, não é?!

Não consegui responder, tudo a minha volta parecia desmoronar. Por mais incrível que pareça Leah me abraçou e me confortou. No começo eu estranhei sua atitude, Leah sempre foi a mais durona de todos nós. Nunca deixava suas emoções transparecerem. O fato de ser mulher tornava isso mais forte, ela precisava provar que não era a mulherzinha do bando, coisas de Leah a gente brincava às vezes, mais estava tão transtornado que só me dei conta que chorava um tempo depois. Nunca tinha chorado tanto na frente de alguém, chorei até meus olhos doerem. Sentia que a qualquer momento aquele monstro que Bella chamava de filho iria rasga-la de dentro para fora e ela nem ligava. Será que só eu ligava? Enquanto minha mente lutava contra aquele choro todo, Leah continuava ali em silêncio me abraçando, e de alguma maneira maluca ela realmente me consolava e quando meu corpo começou a se sentir mais calmo me deu conta de que estávamos nus.

- Desculpe Lia eu...

-Tudo bem Jake eu não ligo.

Ela acariciou meu rosto e não sei por que eu estremeci. Um tremor diferente, que eu nunca tinha sentido, ou melhor, tinha sentido sim, mais não queria admitir. Tive a mesma sensação quando beijei Bella no alto do morro onde ela se escondeu na luta contra os recém-nascidos. Mas porque me arrepiar tanto com o toque da Lia? E porque ela fez isso? Ela sentiu meu tremor e ao invés de se retrair continuou. Não sei se foi o desespero ou o que, mais quando me dei conta estávamos nos beijando e ela estava sentada em cima de mim. Fiz força para levantar mais ela disse não.

- Lia eu não amo você!

- Eu também não!

- Não podemos!

- Por que não?! Não tem criança aqui Jacob, sabemos exatamente o que estamos fazendo.

Ela voltou a me beijar e suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo, ela acariciou minha barriga e isso me fez estremecer novamente, minhas mãos acariciavam seu corpo com uma força uma urgência como se aquele ato fosse realmente tirar toda dor que existia em meu peito. Um calor começou a inundar nossos corpos. Senti quando ela se mexia e se posicionava em cima de mim, meu cérebro dizia para eu parar, mais meu corpo foi inundado de um prazer que eu nunca senti. Eu não devia estar ali isso é fato, mais não conseguia resistir. Quando nos transformamos, sentimos o fogo dilacerar nossos sentidos, perdemos muitas vezes a noção de certo e o errado. Mas ali, com ela, eu tinha certeza de onde eu estava o que eu estava fazendo, o quanto era errado mais não queria parar, de jeito nenhum. Tudo que eu ouvi dizer sobre aquele momento não podia ser comparado àquela sensação. Ouvi gemidos e sussurros e abri meus olhos, pra minha surpresa era eu quem gemia e ela gostava de ouvir. Ela também gemia enquanto se mexia em cima de mim e não consegui resistir, comecei a acaricia-la ainda mais.

Quando finalmente nossos corpos explodiram de prazer, ficamos ali em silêncio só ouvindo a nossa respiração voltar ao normal. Queria poder dizer alguma coisa mais o que? Nunca imaginei algo assim relacionado a ela, não só pelo fato dela poder ler minha mente mais porque eu amava Bella. Era com ela que muitas noites eu sonhava em meus braços gemendo meu nome e se entregando pra mim. Leah não! Lentamente ela se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado, seus olhos negros fixaram diretamente nos meus, mais eu ainda não conseguia dizer nada. Uma mistura de sentimentos começou a brotar em mim. Fiquei surpreso, apreensivo, envergonhado e confuso. Surpreso com a atitude dela em relação ao que tinha aconteceu, apreensivo por que não conseguia imaginar com seria nosso relacionamento daqui pra frente, envergonhado por nunca ter feito isso com ninguém. Depois que conheci Bella as outras pareciam não existir pra mim. E confuso muito confuso. Como puder permitir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? Como a matilha reagiria isso? Mas minha maior angústia era: Como Bella reagiria? Gostaria muito que ela sentisse ciúmes de mim mais isso era impossível.

Leah vendo a confusão em minha face perguntou o que eu estava pensando, eu realmente não sabia o que responder. Ela riu e eu não entendi, ela disse que eu não precisava me preocupar, que quando me viu ali daquela maneira tão desesperado ela se sentiu extremamente protetora e que quando nos abraçamos um desejo intenso surgiu dentro dela e ela não resistiu. Eu corei, ela novamente riu. Eu ainda não conseguia falar estava muito confuso. Então ela perguntou se tinha sido a primeira vez, não respondi, mas o fogo que subiu pelo meu rosto me entregou. Ela se levantou e começou a se vestir, sua roupa ainda estava presa a sua perna, minha cabeça estava a mil mais eu tinha que falar alguma coisa.

Quando ela se virou pra ir embora segurei em seu braço e me levantei. - Leah eu... Comecei meio sem jeito respirei fundo e continuei.

– Eu nunca vou esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, foi especial pra mim.

– Você vai esquecer sim ela disse num tom de brincadeira ou a matilha toda saberá!

Meu coração batei acelerado com essa possibilidade.

– Tente não pensar no que aconteceu quando estiver transformado ok!

Ela acariciou meu rosto como fez há alguns minutos atrás e foi embora. Nunca mais falamos no assunto, mas quando ficávamos sozinhos ela sempre dava aquele sorrisinho malicioso que me fazia corar. Então quando a vi parada em frente à garagem pensei que era algum recado do Sam que ela veio me dar. Ela estava estranha com os olhos inchados como se tivesse chorado muito, fiquei assustado.

– O que houve Lia? Ela se encolheu e me abraçou. Fiquei arrepiado. O que tinha acontecido pra ela estar assim?

– Fala Lia, alguém se feriu? Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

–Então o que aconteceu? Ela respirou fundo, secou uma lágrima que começava a rolar em seu rosto e começou a falar.

–Jake eu, eu... – Você o que Lia?

–Eu estou grávida.


	2. capítulo 2

Grávida, grávida, grávida era só isso que eu conseguia escutar. No primeiro momento pensei que fosse brincadeira dela mais quando olhei seus olhos, estavam vermelhos demais, como se ela estivesse chorando a noite toda.

Tentei pensar com clareza, mas não conseguia. Revia em minha mente aquela tarde com ela, tão especial tão significativa!

De repente fui tomado por um desespero gigantesco. Como explicaria aquilo para meu amor? Como explicaria aquilo para meu pai, para a matilha? Meu coração parou por um instante tentando organizar o que meu corpo estava sentindo. O choro dela começou a ficar alto e instintivamente a abracei.

– O que vamos fazer Jake?

– Calma Lia, nós vamos dar um jeito.

– Jeito como Jake? Ela agora gritava.

– Eu não amo você, você não me ama, mas por uma idiotice minha eu arrumei um filho. Minha mãe vai me matar. Ela que foi tão compreensiva quando eu e o Sam... Agora ela com certeza vai me matar.

Ela continuava a falar como se eu não estivesse ali. Falando do Sam, da mãe do irmão. Deixei que ela falasse, era como se ela precisasse daquele tempo pra admitir pra si mesma que aquilo era verdade.

Quando ela se acalmou, tentei entender tudo que ela havia falado.

– Lia que história era aquele de que você ser a culpada? Afinal eu também estava lá. Ri se graça.

– Eu sei Jacob, mas eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo, você não. Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas não quis saber de nada. E agora eu preciso enfrentar isso sozinha.

Senti uma sensação estranha quando ela disse enfrentar sozinha, mas não falei nada. Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Primeiro me apaixonei por minha melhor amiga que amava um vampiro. Depois me apaixonei pela filha que eles tiveram. E agora descubro que depois de minha primeira vez engravidei minha irmã de matilha. Parece que eu não nasci num dia bom.

Lia começou a se levantar do minha garagem e eu nem me lembrava de como chegamos lá e perguntei o que ela ia fazer.

– Jake vou primeiro contar pra minha mãe e depois eu... Ela respirou fundo para continuar a frase. Eu vou tirar.

Fiquei gelado, apavorado com a possibilidade. Não conseguia imaginar aquilo, mas novamente não falei nada. Porque isso sempre acontecia comigo? Em momentos de decisão na minha vida eu não conseguia falar, ficava mudo.

Queria dizer que não, que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não conseguia. Eu não queria que ela tirasse, mas não conseguia dizer nada eu era um covarde!

Ela se virou e saiu. Eu estava arrasado. Porque eu não disse nada? Por quê? Aquilo me perturbou a manhã toda e quando deu por mim já passava das duas da tarde e eu ainda não tinha ido ver Renesmee.

Corri para vê-la e quando meu corpo estremeceu para me transformar parei rapidamente. Pensei em Lia e em tudo que aconteceu pela manhã meus pensamentos ainda estavam confusos de mais para conseguir bloqueá-los da matilha, eles saberiam de tudo, e eu não podia fazer isso com a ela.

Voltei e peguei minha moto. Demorou mais do que eu imaginava pra chegar lá, acostumado a sempre correr em quatro patas agora eu teria que tomar mais cuidado.

Quando cheguei ela estava sentada na porta com a cabeça baixa e isso me deixou preocupado soltei a moto deixando ela cair no chão e corri pra abraça-la .

– Nesse? Ela respondeu mais não me olhou.

– O que?

– Por que você está sentada aqui sozinha?

Ela se recusava a levantar a cabeça e isso começou a me perturbar.

–Nesse o que foi? Fala pra mim princesinha?

–Não. A voz dela saiu como se ela estivesse chorando, eu me apavorei.

–Você está chorando Nesse porque? O que aconteceu? Você se machucou?

–Não Jake. Uma voz rouca me respondei.

–Ela esperou você a manhã toda e ficou triste por que você não veio só isso. Eduard me explicava calmamente.

Por um momento pensei se conseguiria ser assim com meu... E de repente ele arregalou os olhos e grunhiu, partilhando comigo do me inferno pessoal e senti seu olhar de reprovação. Sua voz agora era dura.

– Quando você resolver isso me procure, precisamos conversar.

Eu só balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele sabia, e eu teria que matar o meu primeiro leão, só não sabia se esse seria o mais difícil.

Voltei a me concentrar em Nesse, ela continuava de cabeça baixa e não queria me olhar.

– Minha Nesse. Comecei.

– Me desculpe pelo atraso eu estava resolvendo um grande problema e perdi a noção da hora.

–Você esquecei de mim Jake?

– Nunca. Eu nunca me esqueço de você, só que o que eu fui resolver era um assunto importante que eu não podia adiar, então não consegui chegar mais cedo. Perdoe-me minha princesa. Ela ficou em silêncio.

– Nessie, por favor? Ela levantou o rosto e algumas lagrimas ainda molhavam seu rostinho, fiquei dilacerado ao vê-la assim e a abracei com força.

– Me desculpe me desculpe, por favor.

Eu me odiava por fazê-la chorar. Eu a abraçava com força como se o meu desespero fosse conforta-la.

– Jake você está me sufocando!

Ela riu. Soltei rapidamente e começamos a rir. Ela tinha me perdoado meu mundo começava a voltar para o eixo.

Era assim que eu me sentia quando ela não estava feliz como se meu mundo parasse de rodar e a vida não tivesse mais sentido até que ela sorrisse novamente. Passamos a tarde juntos e ela me contou sobre as coisas novas que ela aprendia todo dia e eu adorava ouvi-la, era embriagante.

As horas passavam, mais eu não queria ir embora, queria ficar com ela, brincar com ela faze-la feliz. Nada mais importava quando eu estava com ela.

Quando dei por mim já passava das nove e Eduard apesar de não dormir gostava que ela na medida do possível tivesse uma vida normal e ela sempre estava na cama às nove e meia. Então quando eu me levantei para me despedir ela correu e me abraçou.

– Não vai agora Jake, eu quero que você cante pra eu dormir.

– Nessie já esta tarde eu canto pra você amanhã.

– Não hoje, por favor? Olhei pra Eduard que só balançou a cabeça permitindo, agradeci em pensamento, ele sabia o que eu teria que enfrentar depois e aquilo me acalmaria bastante.

Subimos e rapidamente ela pegou no sono tínhamos caçado a tarde e sabia que ela estava cansada, mas lutou o máximo que pode com o sono. Eu adorava vê-la dormir, podia tocar suas mãos e ver o que ela sonhava. Ficava muito feliz por me ver constantemente em seus sonhos.

Me levantei para ir embora, e ele me chamou. Por um momento pensei que pudesse fugir daquela conversa.

–Não pode. Ele respondeu ao meu pensamento.

Tudo bem, se eu tinha que enfrentar que fosse logo, afinal não era a filha dele nem nada então...

– Se fosse você não estaria respirando agora garoto! Ele respondeu novamente aos meus pensamentos.

Começamos a andar pra fora da casa, ele não queria falar comigo com todos ouvindo. Ainda bem não sei se hoje eu estaria disposto a ouvir as piadas do Emmett e da loira. Ele continuou a caminhar, quando estávamos longe o suficiente ele virou rapidamente e me olhou furioso.

–Você está louco? A onde você está com a cabeça?

Me assustei com a fúria dele.

– Eduard eu... Ele não me deixou terminar.

– Não sabia o que Jake, que sexo engravida? Pelo amor de Deus garoto, você é mais esperto que isso!

Senti meu corpo tonto e me sentei em um grande tronco caído no chão. Por alguma razão eu não conseguia responder nada, ele estava certo por mais inexperiente que eu fosse eu tinha que ter me cuidado.

–Tinha mesmo. Ele me respondeu automaticamente.

Novamente sua expressão me surpreendeu e ele se sentou ao meu lado com o rosto calmo como de um pai que primeiro da à bronca e depois que se acalma consola.

Ele riu da minha comparação. – Jake eu sei que não sou seu pai mais acho que depois de tudo que vivemos posso me considerar seu amigo.

Apenas balancei a cabeça e percebi que meu rosto estava molhado. Eu estava chorando? Droga eu nem percebi, espero que ele não conte pra ninguém.

– Não vou, ele respondeu.

– Mais Jake, você não pode deixar que ela faça isso, você vai se arrepender eternamente, eu sei.

Seu olhar ficou sombrio e perdido de repente.

– Às vezes vejo minha Nesse correndo e brincando e fico me perguntando se Bella tivesse me ouvido e tivesse interrompido a gravidez. Eu tremi com a ideia, minha vida sem Nessie meu coração doeu.

– Sim é essa sensação que eu sinto também.

– Jake, sei que pode ser apavorante pensar em ter um filho agora, ainda mais nessas condições mais não tê-lo te privaria de experiências que talvez nunca mais você tenha.

– Mas Eduard eu não trabalho não tenho casa como posso ter um filho? E pior com alguém que eu não amo. O que aconteceu entre nós foi... foi... Sei lá o que foi.

– E por que você está confuso vai deixa-la sozinha Jake, pra resolver tudo?

Novamente me peguei secando alguma coisa do meu rosto. Eu estava muito confuso e sem opções.

Precisava encontrar a Lia antes que ela tomasse uma decisão definitiva. Precisava enfrentar meu pai que ao contrário de Eduard não seria tão compreensivo e principalmente meus irmãos da matilha. Sabia que essa seria a tarefa mais complicada.

Eduard ouvia calado meu pensamento e quando me levantei ele se levantou também e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

– Jake você vai conseguir. E acho que tenho solução para pelo menos um dos seus problemas.

– Qual? Eram tantos que eu nem podia imaginar.

– Resolva os mais urgentes primeiro e amanhã venha me procurar.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e segui para La Puch, precisava encontrar Lia antes que fosse tarde de mais.


	3. Capítulo 3

Grávida, grávida, grávida era só isso que eu conseguia escutar. No primeiro momento pensei que fosse brincadeira dela mais quando olhei seus olhos, estavam vermelhos demais, como se ela estivesse chorando a noite toda.

Tentei pensar com clareza, mas não conseguia. Revia em minha mente aquela tarde com ela, tão especial tão significativa!

De repente fui tomado por um desespero gigantesco. Como explicaria aquilo para meu amor? Como explicaria aquilo para meu pai, para a matilha? Meu coração parou por um instante tentando organizar o que meu corpo estava sentindo. O choro dela começou a ficar alto e instintivamente a abracei.

– O que vamos fazer Jake?

– Calma Lia, nós vamos dar um jeito.

– Jeito como Jake? Ela agora gritava.

– Eu não amo você, você não me ama, mas por uma idiotice minha eu arrumei um filho. Minha mãe vai me matar. Ela que foi tão compreensiva quando eu e o Sam... Agora ela com certeza vai me matar.

Ela continuava a falar como se eu não estivesse ali. Falando do Sam, da mãe do irmão. Deixei que ela falasse, era como se ela precisasse daquele tempo pra admitir pra si mesma que aquilo era verdade.

Quando ela se acalmou, tentei entender tudo que ela havia falado.

– Lia que história era aquele de que você ser a culpada? Afinal eu também estava lá. Ri se graça.

– Eu sei Jacob, mas eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo, você não. Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas não quis saber de nada. E agora eu preciso enfrentar isso sozinha.

Senti uma sensação estranha quando ela disse enfrentar sozinha, mas não falei nada. Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Primeiro me apaixonei por minha melhor amiga que amava um vampiro. Depois me apaixonei pela filha que eles tiveram. E agora descubro que depois de minha primeira vez engravidei minha irmã de matilha. Parece que eu não nasci num dia bom.

Lia começou a se levantar do minha garagem e eu nem me lembrava de como chegamos lá e perguntei o que ela ia fazer.

– Jake vou primeiro contar pra minha mãe e depois eu... Ela respirou fundo para continuar a frase. Eu vou tirar.

Fiquei gelado, apavorado com a possibilidade. Não conseguia imaginar aquilo, mas novamente não falei nada. Porque isso sempre acontecia comigo? Em momentos de decisão na minha vida eu não conseguia falar, ficava mudo.

Queria dizer que não, que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não conseguia. Eu não queria que ela tirasse, mas não conseguia dizer nada eu era um covarde!

Ela se virou e saiu. Eu estava arrasado. Porque eu não disse nada? Por quê? Aquilo me perturbou a manhã toda e quando deu por mim já passava das duas da tarde e eu ainda não tinha ido ver Renesmee.

Corri para vê-la e quando meu corpo estremeceu para me transformar parei rapidamente. Pensei em Lia e em tudo que aconteceu pela manhã meus pensamentos ainda estavam confusos de mais para conseguir bloqueá-los da matilha, eles saberiam de tudo, e eu não podia fazer isso com a ela.

Voltei e peguei minha moto. Demorou mais do que eu imaginava pra chegar lá, acostumado a sempre correr em quatro patas agora eu teria que tomar mais cuidado.

Quando cheguei ela estava sentada na porta com a cabeça baixa e isso me deixou preocupado soltei a moto deixando ela cair no chão e corri pra abraça-la .

– Nesse? Ela respondeu mais não me olhou.

– O que?

– Por que você está sentada aqui sozinha?

Ela se recusava a levantar a cabeça e isso começou a me perturbar.

–Nesse o que foi? Fala pra mim princesinha?

–Não. A voz dela saiu como se ela estivesse chorando, eu me apavorei.

–Você está chorando Nesse porque? O que aconteceu? Você se machucou?

–Não Jake. Uma voz rouca me respondei.

–Ela esperou você a manhã toda e ficou triste por que você não veio só isso. Eduard me explicava calmamente.

Por um momento pensei se conseguiria ser assim com meu... E de repente ele arregalou os olhos e grunhiu, partilhando comigo do me inferno pessoal e senti seu olhar de reprovação. Sua voz agora era dura.

– Quando você resolver isso me procure, precisamos conversar.

Eu só balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele sabia, e eu teria que matar o meu primeiro leão, só não sabia se esse seria o mais difícil.

Voltei a me concentrar em Nesse, ela continuava de cabeça baixa e não queria me olhar.

– Minha Nesse. Comecei.

– Me desculpe pelo atraso eu estava resolvendo um grande problema e perdi a noção da hora.

–Você esquecei de mim Jake?

– Nunca. Eu nunca me esqueço de você, só que o que eu fui resolver era um assunto importante que eu não podia adiar, então não consegui chegar mais cedo. Perdoe-me minha princesa. Ela ficou em silêncio.

– Nessie, por favor? Ela levantou o rosto e algumas lagrimas ainda molhavam seu rostinho, fiquei dilacerado ao vê-la assim e a abracei com força.

– Me desculpe me desculpe, por favor.

Eu me odiava por fazê-la chorar. Eu a abraçava com força como se o meu desespero fosse conforta-la.

– Jake você está me sufocando!

Ela riu. Soltei rapidamente e começamos a rir. Ela tinha me perdoado meu mundo começava a voltar para o eixo.

Era assim que eu me sentia quando ela não estava feliz como se meu mundo parasse de rodar e a vida não tivesse mais sentido até que ela sorrisse novamente. Passamos a tarde juntos e ela me contou sobre as coisas novas que ela aprendia todo dia e eu adorava ouvi-la, era embriagante.

As horas passavam, mais eu não queria ir embora, queria ficar com ela, brincar com ela faze-la feliz. Nada mais importava quando eu estava com ela.

Quando dei por mim já passava das nove e Eduard apesar de não dormir gostava que ela na medida do possível tivesse uma vida normal e ela sempre estava na cama às nove e meia. Então quando eu me levantei para me despedir ela correu e me abraçou.

– Não vai agora Jake, eu quero que você cante pra eu dormir.

– Nessie já esta tarde eu canto pra você amanhã.

– Não hoje, por favor? Olhei pra Eduard que só balançou a cabeça permitindo, agradeci em pensamento, ele sabia o que eu teria que enfrentar depois e aquilo me acalmaria bastante.

Subimos e rapidamente ela pegou no sono tínhamos caçado a tarde e sabia que ela estava cansada, mas lutou o máximo que pode com o sono. Eu adorava vê-la dormir, podia tocar suas mãos e ver o que ela sonhava. Ficava muito feliz por me ver constantemente em seus sonhos.

Me levantei para ir embora, e ele me chamou. Por um momento pensei que pudesse fugir daquela conversa.

–Não pode. Ele respondeu ao meu pensamento.

Tudo bem, se eu tinha que enfrentar que fosse logo, afinal não era a filha dele nem nada então...

– Se fosse você não estaria respirando agora garoto! Ele respondeu novamente aos meus pensamentos.

Começamos a andar pra fora da casa, ele não queria falar comigo com todos ouvindo. Ainda bem não sei se hoje eu estaria disposto a ouvir as piadas do Emmett e da loira. Ele continuou a caminhar, quando estávamos longe o suficiente ele virou rapidamente e me olhou furioso.

–Você está louco? A onde você está com a cabeça?

Me assustei com a fúria dele.

– Eduard eu... Ele não me deixou terminar.

– Não sabia o que Jake, que sexo engravida? Pelo amor de Deus garoto, você é mais esperto que isso!

Senti meu corpo tonto e me sentei em um grande tronco caído no chão. Por alguma razão eu não conseguia responder nada, ele estava certo por mais inexperiente que eu fosse eu tinha que ter me cuidado.

–Tinha mesmo. Ele me respondeu automaticamente.

Novamente sua expressão me surpreendeu e ele se sentou ao meu lado com o rosto calmo como de um pai que primeiro da à bronca e depois que se acalma consola.

Ele riu da minha comparação. – Jake eu sei que não sou seu pai mais acho que depois de tudo que vivemos posso me considerar seu amigo.

Apenas balancei a cabeça e percebi que meu rosto estava molhado. Eu estava chorando? Droga eu nem percebi, espero que ele não conte pra ninguém.

– Não vou, ele respondeu.

– Mais Jake, você não pode deixar que ela faça isso, você vai se arrepender eternamente, eu sei.

Seu olhar ficou sombrio e perdido de repente.

– Às vezes vejo minha Nesse correndo e brincando e fico me perguntando se Bella tivesse me ouvido e tivesse interrompido a gravidez. Eu tremi com a ideia, minha vida sem Nessie meu coração doeu.

– Sim é essa sensação que eu sinto também.

– Jake, sei que pode ser apavorante pensar em ter um filho agora, ainda mais nessas condições mais não tê-lo te privaria de experiências que talvez nunca mais você tenha.

– Mas Eduard eu não trabalho não tenho casa como posso ter um filho? E pior com alguém que eu não amo. O que aconteceu entre nós foi... foi... Sei lá o que foi.

– E por que você está confuso vai deixa-la sozinha Jake, pra resolver tudo?

Novamente me peguei secando alguma coisa do meu rosto. Eu estava muito confuso e sem opções.

Precisava encontrar a Lia antes que ela tomasse uma decisão definitiva. Precisava enfrentar meu pai que ao contrário de Eduard não seria tão compreensivo e principalmente meus irmãos da matilha. Sabia que essa seria a tarefa mais complicada.

Eduard ouvia calado meu pensamento e quando me levantei ele se levantou também e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

– Jake você vai conseguir. E acho que tenho solução para pelo menos um dos seus problemas.

– Qual? Eram tantos que eu nem podia imaginar.

– Resolva os mais urgentes primeiro e amanhã venha me procurar.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e segui para La Puch, precisava encontrar Lia antes que fosse tarde de mais.


End file.
